Where Do We Go From Here?
by sunshinebrighterdays
Summary: Toby comes back into Spencer's life. Will she stay with Wren or go back to her true love?
1. We Need To Talk

**This is my first fanfic, so I thought I would write about my favorite couple Spencer and Toby! Please review and tell me what you would like to see and what could be better!**

Toby kissed the top of Spencer's head, and whispered into her ear "I will always love you Spencer." She pulled away from him with tears forming in her eyes, and with a shaky voice she replied "I'm sorry Toby, I can't do this anymore, it's just not right."

"Spencer!" Wren yelled from the office to the living room jolting Spencer out of her flashback.

"What?" she shouted back angrily, she had no idea how to react towards Wren lately with everything that she's been going through, although it seemed as though Wren had been giving her the cold shoulder also.

Spencer often thought to herself _"Does he know"_ but he had no way to find out Spencer's secret. Spencer hadn't told anyone what she was doing, and that freak "A" had stopped all contact with Spencer and her friend the day Alison's killer was taken in to custody by the police.

Wren walked over to the couch where Spencer sat, he moved the hair from her face, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Spencer expected Wren to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away never looking away from Spencer's big brown eyes, he said to her "We need to talk."

A million thoughts were racing through Spencer's head. She had no idea where this conversation was headed.

She leaned back on the arm of the couch, patted the empty spot next to her motioning Wren to sit there and pulled her hair behind her ears.

Wren laid his hand on Spencer's knee and said in a soft voice "Spencer, I feel there is something that you're hiding from me, if there is, you can tell me. I'd rather hear it from you, than from someone else."

Spencer just couldn't hold Wren's eye contact anymore, she looked all around her and started to play with her fingers. She questioned herself _"Is this the time? Should I tell him? Will this destroy our relationship and friendship?"_

Wren finally caught eye contact with Spencer again, he said again with a little more force in his voice "Spencer! What's going on?"

Spencer grabbed Wren's hand from her knee, and said "Wren, there is something you should know…" Before Spencer could finish there was a knock on the door and her phone beeped.

She checked her phone while Wren got the door, Spencer's screen said '1 New Text' she opened it and it read -

**"Thought I was gone didn't you Spence? Go ahead, break Wren's heart, you've done it before."**

**-A**

Spencer jumped up from her seat, she checked over her shoulder and no one was there, she started to head to the door where Wren was then she heard a familiar voice. _"It can't be him"_ she thought to herself.

**To Be Continued **


	2. I'm so sorry

There he was, Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer's first true love. There he was standing in her doorway facing her current boyfriend Wren.

"Toby?" Spencer asked surprised, he looked away from Wren's death glare and tried to get pass Wren's arm blocking Toby from entering.

"Move!" Toby demanded to Wren. Spencer didn't know whether she should let Toby in or tell Toby to leave, she still hadn't told Wren the secret she had been keeping from him this whole time. Spencer stood there lost in Toby's blue eyes. Not really caring what Wren said, she missed Toby more than ever.

"Listen here tough guy, Spencer is my girlfriend now! She doesn't want you anymore! I think she made that clear two years ago! You will never have a chance with her. You are so beneath her, so just get lost! Okay?" Wren screamed in Toby's face, but Toby could really care less what Wren was saying. Toby just couldn't take his eyes off of Spencer.

"Wren, there's something…" But once again Spencer was cut off by a beep of her phone- one new text message her phones screen read:

"**Spencer, Aria once said 'You're the master of time'. You should know yours is running out."**

**-A**

"Spencer, I love you! I don't care what I have to do to prove that to you." Spencer looked up and saw tears forming in Toby's eyes as he was pleading to Spencer. Wren shot Toby a look and shoved his shoulder back, Toby stumbled off the porch almost falling straight on his back.

"I told you to get lost, I guess I have to take matters into my own hands", yelled Wren. Toby finally recovered his balance from stumbling off the porch, he clenched his fists, then they unclenched.

" Wren, I'm not the one to fight I've got too much to lose. But I'm here for Spencer and if that takes me shoving you ONE good time to get it through your British head that I'm not leaving without Spencer, that is what I will do." Toby wasn't leaving without Spencer and he made that quite clear. He had this furious look on his face, one that Spencer did not enjoy seeing. Before Spencer could get outside to stop the fight that might happen, Wren shoved Toby again.

"Wren! Stop! Don't do this, please" Spencer pleaded attempting to run towards the boys that were causing a scene in front of her Rosewood home.

"Listen boy, you're wasting your time, Spencer is with me now! You're the last person that she sees herself with in the future." Wren shoved Toby again hoping he would get the hint that it was time for him to leave Spencer and Wren alone. Toby wasn't giving up though, he pushed Wren with all force making Wren fall flat on his back.

Spencer ran full speed towards the two boys outside of her home. She looked a Toby and gave him a shy grin, "Wren, are you okay?" Spencer cried leaning down to help Wren up. Wren looked at her in disgust without taking Spencer's hand and lifted himself off the gravel sidewalk.

"So, it was true?" Wren questioned stepping back from Toby and Spencer, confused of what to make of the two.

"Is what true?" Spencer asked confused at what Wren was asking. Wren ran into the house, grabbed a paper from his desk in the office and ran back out to Spencer and Toby. He handed the paper to Spencer, she took it not knowing what to think. The letter read:

"**Spencer might be everything you dreamed of and more. But may be you chose the wrong sister this time. Remember, if she will cheat WITH you, she has no remorse for cheating ON you."**

**-A**

Spencer looked up from the letter, a tear fell from her eye. Toby snatched the letter away from her hands.

"Wren, I wanted to tell you, but it was just there was so much going on. But I ended everything between me and Toby. I did, I never wanted you to find out this way. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm so sorry." By this time Spencer eyes were like waterfalls. She didn't realize how hard she was crying until she began to feel her mascara dripping on her face.

"Spencer" Wren said in a calm voice, "I'm willing to forgive you for this because I love you, but I want this scum, (pointing to Toby) out of the picture forever!" Toby moved closer to Spencer attempting to grab her hand but she pulled away. Toby had never felt so hurt in his life. He knew at that moment that Spencer was choosing Wren over him for good.

"I'm sorry Wren" Spencer said taking a step closer to Wren grabbing his hand, "but I don't want this relationship anymore. Toby makes me feel happy, and you don't anymore. I'm sorry, but we both deserve better, and to me Toby is better…" Spencer trailed off. All of Wren's anger showed on his face, he had no choice but to step away from Spencer and go into the house. He knew Spencer and he knew once her mind was made up there was no changing it.

As Wren walked away Toby ran to Spencer grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and kissed her passionately. Just as Toby planted her back on the ground Wren turned around and said

"Spencer, just know that I will always love you. And no matter what "A", "B", or "C" says, I will never regret choosing you over Melissa." As Wren said those last words his voice began to shake, Spencer knew he was crying but she wasn't happy with Wren anymore. She truly wanted Toby and she knew Toby wanted her in the same way.

"Ok." Was all Spencer said to Wren as Toby grabbed her hand they jumped in the truck she had bought him two years ago. He turned to Spencer after she fastened her seat belt and said

"I never want to lose you." Spencer looked into his amazing blue eyes and kissed his cheek

"And you never will" was what Spencer responded with. Spencer finally thought her life was back on track. Of course she had ended a two year relationship with someone she had deep feelings for, but it was worth it. She needed Toby now more than ever, and he was there to save her. Spencer's thoughts were interrupted as her phone beeped-

"**True love never dies. But what happens when a loved one dies? Sleep tight Spence"**

**Xoxo –A**

Snapping back to reality, Spencer heard tires screech then a loud boom sound.


	3. At Least You're Here

Toby looked over to Spencer, he laid his hand on her shoulder and softly said "Spence, are you okay?" She looked up from her hands and stared into Toby's ocean blue eyes.

"I'm fine, what happened?" As Spencer looked around her, she noticed that there was a blue Honda car flipped over in the middle of the road. She thought the car looked familiar, and "A's" text message made her paranoid. "Toby!" Spencer shouted, "is that Melissa's car?" By the time the words left Spencer's mouth Toby had jumped out of his truck to help the driver in the blue car.

Spencer opened the door of the truck and ran over to Toby and the car, she knelt down to see if she knew the person in the car. "Melissa", she gasped. Spencer began to cry, she was pacing back and forth as Toby attempted to help Melissa out of the car. Even though Melissa and Spencer hated each other, she couldn't ever dream of being in a car that killed her sister. What would her parents think of her? Well, for starters they'd hate her more than they already do. Spencer's light sobs, began to turn into screams. Her eyes were bloodshot, so she just walked back to Toby's truck because she knew there was nothing she was able to do. As she began to open the passenger door of Toby's truck, she heard Toby scream "Spencer! Spencer! She's got a pulse"

Spencer's head jolted towards Melissa and Toby and she heard sirens. Thank goodness she thought to herself. As the ambulance pulled up to collision, the workers darted out of the vehicle with a stretcher. "214, patient needs oxygen" one man said to his partner. Everything was happening so fast, Spencer could barely process it all. Toby walked over to Spencer after talking to one of the police officers on site. "Will she be okay?" Spencer asked, demanding an answer.

"The nurses in the ambulance think she will make a fine recovery, she may need to spend some days in the hospital though." Toby said, scared to see Spencer's reaction, "But, the police said we are welcome to go wait for her to arrive at the hospital if you like." Toby trailed off.

"Toby, can we please just go wait at the motel we spent our first day together, I've already been through so much already today. The last thing I need to see is my sister hooked up to machines and barely breathing," Spencer grabbed Toby's hand "plus Wren works this shift and he's the last person I want to see."

Toby smiled at Spencer, kissed her cheek and said "Spencer, we can do anything you want to do. But I have to fill out this police report because of the accident. It shouldn't take me long since your sister was the one who ran the red light, practically killing herself" Toby mumbled. Spencer gave him a forced grin, "Too soon for jokes I'm guessing?" He asked, she lifted her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders, "just go wait in the truck, I'll be there shortly."

Spencer walked over to the truck, keeping her head down. She wondered what else "A" had in store for her today. As Spencer sat in Toby's truck she remembered all the good times her and Toby shared, and for some odd reason she was thankful that "A" brought Toby back into her life. But Spencer wasn't going to let "A" ruin her day anymore. She was going to have an amazing day with her amazing boyfriend Toby.

Spencer was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the passenger window, she almost leaped out of her seat until she turned to the window and saw it was Toby. She gave him a playful grin and watched him walk over to the driver side of the truck. Spencer turned to Toby and said "Can the rest of our day together be drama and hectic free?"

He grinned at her and said "As I said before Spence, we can do anything you want to do." Toby started the car, turned up and radio and began their journey to the Rosewood Motel Spencer and Toby spent their first night together. Spencer looked over at Toby almost every 5 minutes and smiled at what has always been the love of her life. She was so happy, happier than she had ever been with Wren, and Toby was the cause.

"We're here!" Toby said, interrupting Spencer's thoughts once again, he jumped out of the truck, ran over to Spencer's side, opened the door, grabbed her hand and said "This way my lady."

Toby and Spencer walked over to the front counter of the motel, and booked one room. Their fingers were intertwined as they walked into their room, "It's ours for the night" Toby said. Spencer hugged his waist, looked into his eyes, and kissed his cheek.

"Toby, you're perfect" Spencer grabbed his hand and walked him over to the bed and there they lay.


End file.
